Starstruck
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: AU in which Enjolras is an internationally famous popstar, and Grantaire is a fanboy.


Grantaire sat in the darkness of his room, staring at the pictures on his laptop screen. He almost unconsciously reached his hand out, stroking the screen.  
"Notice me…"  
He chuckled darkly after snapping out of his stupor. He glanced back at the pictures, a beautiful blonde god singing at his concert, before looking at the clock.  
2:38  
He sighed, closing his laptop. He laid back against his pillow, staring at the posters on his wall, daydreaming.  
_What would it be like to actually meet him?_

Enjolras stared out of the window, watching silver clouds pass by in a dark sky. Combeferre, his best friend and manager, patted him on the shoulder, making him jump a little.  
"Are you feeling well?"  
Combeferre's gentle British accent soothed Enjolras as he nodded.  
"Yeah, just tired."  
Combeferre nodded in understanding.  
"You don't have another concert until Friday, so you can rest for a full week."  
"Or explore the town. I've never been to New York City," Enjolras added.  
"The only problem is that there are a lot of people in New York, and not all of them are friendly. That, plus the paparazzi-"  
Combeferre was interrupted by Enjolras' chuckle.  
"I think I can handle it. I was able to handle London and Paris, and they are even bigger than NYC."  
Combeferre smiled and nodded.  
"True, true."  
"See? I'll be fine."

* * *

"Hey, R!"  
Grantaire stopped walking at the sound of his best friend's voice. He could hear Eponine's footsteps at she ran to catch up with him.  
"Jesus… I- thought- I told you- to- wait- for me-" Eponine said through pants, adjusting her backpack.  
Grantaire smirked.  
"Sorry."  
Eponine flicked him off.  
"Well then, I guess I won't give you the only thing you wanted that I managed to acquire."  
"Yeah, what's that?"  
Eponine dug through her bookbag for a moment, then pulled out two tickets, a smirk on her face as Grantaire's eyes widened.  
"Are those… what I think they are?"  
"If you think they are tickets for Enjolras' sold out concert on Friday."  
"But how-?"  
"Well, let's just say I go through great lengths for you," she grimaced.  
"So, basically, I don't want to know," he said.  
"Nope."  
"I won't question you then."  
Eponine handed him the tickets. He took them as though they were rare diamonds.  
"They are nearly front row too, did I mention?"  
Grantaire stopped suddenly, and picked Eponine up, whirling her around, laughing.  
"GOD BLESS YOU EPONINE!"  
Eponine laughed as he put her back down.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"  
"Just go ahead and give me my award for 'best friend ever'," she said.  
They walked in silence for the rest of the way, save for the squeals coming from Grantaire whenever he looked back at the tickets.

After school ended, they were walking back together.  
"Eponine, what am I even going to do? I mean, I have one chance to even say two words to him."  
"You could make a sign declaring your never-ending love for him," she suggested, half joking.  
"Haha… Do you think it would work?"  
"Perhaps you could put the link to your blog completely filled with pictures and things of him. Or bring a couple of the paintings or drawings you did of him… But none of the _dirty_ ones, there might be children," Eponine teased, making Grantaire turn a bright red.  
"Shut up," he muttered.  
"Sorry, sorry."  
After a moment of Grantaire walking a little ahead to cover his embarrassment, she stepped back up to him.  
"So what are you going to do on the break?"  
"What break?"  
"Grantaire. We have tomorrow at school, then we have break until next Monday."  
"Really? I thought that was next week," he said, his face brightening.  
"Nope, you little nutball," Eponine said, messing with his curls.  
"Well, I don't know. I'll probably stay at home or something. You?"  
"Going out of town. My grandma is sick, and my dad wants to make sure she leaves him plenty of money," Eponine groaned.  
"Sucks. Will you be back in time for the concert?"  
"No, we won't get back until Sunday."  
Grantaire frowned.  
"Then who's the other ticket for?"  
"I don't know, you can give it to another one of your friends?"  
"I guess I can give it to Courf. He likes Enjolras."

* * *

Wednesday came around, and Grantaire had nothing to do. He figured he couldn't stay on Tumblr forever, staring at Enjolras. Well, he could, but he figured it wasn't the most productive thing to do. He figured he could go out and do something. He could go out on a drive and be in NYC in less than an hour, living right outside the city. He shrugged, and closed his laptop, grabbing his keys on the way out.  
He drove into the outskirts of the city, not wanting to have to go through all of the traffic. His stomach growled angrily at him as he walked. He figured that as long as he was here, he might as well get something to eat. He walked to his favorite pizza place, just a few blocks away.  
When he walked in, he was greeted by a redheaded boy by the register.  
"Hey, R. Usual?"  
Grantaire nodded, "It's quiet today."  
"Hell, I'm glad for it. It's like a day off, but I still get paid," Feuilly said, grabbing him a slice of pepperoni pizza.  
Grantaire laughed as he paid, taking the pizza. He sat down as Feuilly picked the book back up that he was reading, and started eating. He took out his phone and started playing a puzzle game on it. He didn't look up when the bell rang, indicating the door opening. It wasn't until he heard a voice he had only heard in videos, that he did.  
He must be dreaming. Because this didn't happen in real life. Celebrities didn't just walk into a fan's life that casually.

"Hi, um, could we- er, hide- in here?"  
Combeferre had warned him about going off by himself into the city. Everything had gone fine until suddenly a whole mob of cameras and reporters attacked him like sharks. He had ran away after they started getting deeper and deeper. Now he was stuck in an empty pizza parlour, hoping the worker would let him hide.  
"Sure, as long as you need." The worker responded, a little in shock.  
Enjolras thanked him, about to go to the back, before coming back.  
"Is there another way out?"  
"I can show you," another voice from behind him said.

'_Shit. Why did I speak?'_ Grantaire thought as Enjolras turned to face him.  
But he didn't have time to regret it. He simply stood and started to the back, his heart pounding when he realized that Enjolras was actually following him.  
He went out the back door, looking around for reporters. The coast was clear. He continued down an alley, taking the shortcut.

Enjolras felt it was a long shot to trust a stranger, but he didn't have much choice. He heard his phone go off as they went into the alley. The boy stopped, and he answered it.  
"Hello?"  
Combeferre's voice answered, "Where are you?"  
"Stuck in an alley with a boy leading me away from the reporters… Right beside… Italio's Pizza."  
He heard Combeferre sigh.  
"Well, you are across town. And I can't get you, the hotel is absolutely flooded with fans and paparazzi. I'm trying to get the area cleared, but… It might take a while."  
"I guess I can lay low and find something to do."  
"I'll call you when I can. And lay as low as you can."  
The phone hung up.  
"I can't get back to my hotel, I need to lay as low as possible," Enjolras said.  
"My house is pretty low."

'_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? WHAT THE HELL, BRAIN?!'_

Enjolras looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at the boy.  
"Alright. Where is it?"  
He seemed shocked at that response, and Enjolras worried that he had been joking.  
"Just outside of town, technically New Jersey. Less than an hour away."  
"Can you let me stay there for a while?"  
The boy just nodded slowly.  
"I'm Enjolras, by the way."  
"I know. I'm Grantaire."

The ride there was kind of awkward, mostly full of silence. Grantaire's radio was broken; he couldn't get a signal, and he didn't _dare_ to turn on Enjolras' CD. He tried to think of ways to explain this to Eponine, how to explain it to himself, how to believe it was happening.

Enjolras kept glancing at Grantaire, and wondering why he looked so tense and nervous.  
When they arrived at the small apartment, he took a look around the living room. There was a kitchen, and couple of rooms, but it was pretty tiny.  
"It's just me and my mom here, and she's at work. So it's just us… Would you like anything?"  
"Water, thank you. Do you have a bathroom?"  
"Just down there."  
Grantaire seemed distracted. Enjolras took a guess at a room, and he ended up staring at himself. He looked around the room, there were a few posters on the wall of him. He looked in the corner, and there were a few canvases. The one on top was himself. He let curiosity take hold, and he went to it, taking in the details. It was of him singing onstage, spotlight shining on his face. He moved it to find another one. One from a photoshoot he'd done. The next, he recognized the time he'd gone to the beach. When he looked at the next one, it was different. He could tell that it was still him, but he was dressed differently. It was him as Apollo, the Greek sun god. He pulled it out and stared at it. He saw a shadow pass over it, and turned around to see Grantaire, in a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't see those…"  
"Why? These are amazing."  
"They might make you think I was a crazy obsessed fanboy and scare you off."  
"Well, they aren't scaring me away," Enjolras said reassuringly.  
Relived, Grantaire smiled.

_'Perhaps I could have a chance…"_


End file.
